harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Gazeta i wywiady/@comment-32472476-20190410185753/@comment-28115493-20190506224339
To trochę specyficzne, że nikt nie pisze tutaj komentarzy. - Strona graficzna gazety > pozostawia trochę do życzenia (ale widać, że tematy działów są zrobione jedną czcionką, więc ok). ale ja na tym punkcie jestem zawsze byłem czuły. Okładka jest czytelna przejrzysta i wiadomo o czym to - jest ok. "The Dursleys!" - One Shot Cairoo - to jeden z fajniejszych tekstów, jakie miałem okazję czytać, a rzadko potrafię dobrnąć do końca takich opowiadan. Talent literacki i ciekawy pomysł na tekst. - Temat Numeru - Co do Dursley'ów - to chyba odtwórczyni Petunii w jednym wywiadzie powiedziała, że Dursleyowie to materialiści - i tą ich cechę dodatkowo Rowling podkreśla w ich zachowaniach. To ludzie trochę wyjęci z "moralności Pani Dulskiej". Boją się tego co pomyślą o nich sąsiedzi, wszystko co nie jest racjonalne jest dla nich groźne. A magia jest irracjonalna! Tekst poszedł w stronę wytłumaczenia tego, czemu oni tacy są. A Dursleyowie to tacy "nieprzemakalni" dorośli, których życie wewnętrzne nie jest zbyt bogate. Harry na ich tle musi sprawiać wrażenie odmieńca - i to też jeden z zabiegów pisarki, że wyolbrzymia "krzywdę" Harr'ego - dzięki temu odzywa się w nas poczucie niesprawiedliwości.... ale też usprawiedliwenia tego, że nadmuchał ciotkę-siostrę Vernona. Harry nie pasuje do tego świata i nagle z tego szarego, trafia do Hogwartu i do Nory - znajduje swój azyl. Z resztą Harry nigdy nie lubił wracać do tego domu. Bo był w nim traktowany jak wariat i jego wartość była tam obniżana - nie doceniali czarodzieja i bali się go. To trochę przypomina doświadczenia z rodzicami, którzy nie rozumieją naszych potrzeb i nie potrafią się z nami porozumieć - czasem kończy się to ucieczką z domu. Po co usprawiedliwiać Dursley'ów? Ważniejsze jest to, że Harry zaczął się realizować jako czarodziej, w opozycji do tego płaskiego i jednowymiarowego świata, którego Dursleyowie są ucieleśnieniem. Trzeba robić wszystko, by się takim nie stać. Tak to rozumiem. ale tekst fajny. Trzeba pamiętać, że Dursleyowie są takimi złymi dorosłymi w książce, która była pierwotnie napisana dla... "dzieci". Ich cechy są wyolbrzymiane (to postacie groteskowe) Fan Theories - ciekawa puenta ( z powodu horkuksa w domu, no tak Dursleyowie mogą znaleźć dobre alibi) - horkruksy potęgują negatywną stronę naszej osobowości, Dursleyowie wydają się tacy jakby nie mieli żadnej innej :) - zabawny tekst. To chyba Brzytwiarz sam tworzy a potem popularyzuje te teorie :) Dzieje mugoli - bardzo fajny tekst... Londyn jest w zasięgu ręki (samolotu) więc jest nowe ciekawe miejsce do odwiedzenia. Bank Gringotta, nowa cenna wiadomość Tekst Sonii - w klimacie wielkiej nocy - ciekawy, nawiązujący do tradycji lokalnej. Co do złotego jaja - no weźcie, Impoderabilia nie odpowiada aż tak źle... Puchoni próbują zawsze być uczciwi. (ale nie brakuje nam polotu gdy trzeba) Czego zabrakło: - zapowiedzi, ze będzie Pyrkon (np. pomysłu na fajny Cosplay z HP) - może cennych porad, jak tam się odnaleźć. - fajny był ten pomysł z ogłoszeniami, że użytkownicy umieszali - np. "Kupię różdżkę - charłak", dodawało czegoś zabawnego od użytkowników. - mi brakuje takiego działu, miejsca, w którym byłby jeden rysunek (taki kącik z rysunkiem), który by podsumowywał lub rozśmieszał czytelników. Taki Mleczko na HP. wiem, ze taki dział kiedyś nie wyszedł, ale mogłaby to być taka kolumna z Humorem. Poza tym bomba! Czytało się was fajnie, ale jakiś dodatek by się przydał czasem. Cóż jutro jadę do fabryki świdrów, mam na rano, dobranoc.